


A New Start

by IceIceStevie



Series: Nuke Family [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (Video Games), The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: A Lot of Kids - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Big Plot Plus Sub-Plots, Clem is sort of Nick and Luke's adopted kid, Female Pregnancy, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Multi, Preggers Nick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 14,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4503006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceIceStevie/pseuds/IceIceStevie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mistakes are made, and trouble occurs. But after what was assumed a problem, brings a seed of hope for the future and a lifetime of happiness for a whole community of people. An alternative story for season two of the Walking Dead Game, it also contains male pregnancy and homosexual matters. (Originally titled 'Nuke Family') ((Abandoned))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Nick threw another jar of whiskey at the wall across from him. He would probably wake up Clem, but he couldn't give less of a fuck. Things have gone to complete shit and he was tired. And drunk, but that was besides the point. His last remaining family was dead. His Uncle Pete, who could be an asshole but was a good man, was gone forever. There was nothing left for him here. He needed to end it.

The thought didn't sadden him. It seemed like the most sane conclusion. Live in this hellhole or die and see his family? He'd probably go to hell anyway. He felt so nauseous right now. Maybe it was booze? Or the memory of seeing his Uncle get slaughtered by lurkers? He chugged another jar, ignoring the feeling. He heard tiny footsteps walk his way...a walker?

...No, it was Clem. Her arms were crossed "You're scaring me." Nick threw another jar "We need to find a way out of here." She said worried "What's the point? We'll go, find a new place, then we'll be the next to get killed." Nick sighed.

"Fine, just go. The cabin's not far. You'll see it. Find Luke and the others...they'll keep you safe, better than I could, anyway." He stared at the ground "I'm not leaving you here to die." Clem said "We can get back there together." she held out her hand.

Nick stared at her for a second before standing up "Okay. Just be careful". "You're the drunk one." She smiled.

(((((

The two moved past the walkers quickly, stumbling over sticks and rocks on the dirt path. As soon as they were 'safe' Nick put his hand on a nearby tree, feeling the pressure in his throat. He threw up bile, since the group hadn't eaten in a few days. Clem looked at him worried "Are you okay?" Nick nodded, wiping a few stray tears away "Yeah, just drank too much..."

The two hurry as fast as their legs could go back to the cabin. They seen Alvin and Luke, looking like they're about to head out, no doubt looking for them.

"There ya guys are!" Luke says "We were gonna look for you guys...where's Pete?" Alvin says confused. A pained look crosses Nick's face. Luke immediately knows what happened and moves to put his arms around his friend "I'm so sorry."

Nick doesn't move, he just kinda slumps his head on his friends shoulder. Luke may be sorry, but he'll never know how this feels. He pushes everything back. He doesn't bring the past up unless it's going to help himself. Nick is always in the past...forced to remember everything he's lost and everything he will lose.

Luke helps him back inside. Nick can feel his gut hurt. "We need to leave tomorrow. Carlos said we're still too close to Carver's camp. Maybe we can get to the next state?" Luke said, searching the map "But fer now we should just rest up.".

)))))))

Nick lays in the bed he shares with Luke. They don't always...sleep in here. It had been going on for about three months. Nick offered...of course he did, because he's a fucking lovesick puppy around Luke. At first the other was hesitant, eventually agreeing a few days later. It had hurt...not so much during the act, but after. He felt dirty and wrong. He knew that nothing more would come out of this 'relationship'...but he needed this. And using his friend felt wrong.

Nick closes his eyes, trying to forget, but can't. He lays a hand on his stomach absentmindedly.

...There was a slight movement, it made Nick jump.

No...it was probably just is stomach growling...but he didn't hear anything. He started ti feel the need to puke again. He sprinted to the bathroom, not closing the door, emptying his gut again. Carlos walked by the door, shocked "Are you feeling alright, Nick?" Nick wiped his face and shook his head. Carlos sighed and motioned him to follow to his room.

Carlos had him lay on the bed, he lifted his shirt up and pressed his hands around Nick's stomach "You seemed to gain weight, yet we hardly eat." He stated. One hand pressed too hard, and something moved again. Carlos pulled back, shocked "What the hell was that?!" Nick could only stare horrified at his stomach.

Carlos composes himself after a few minutes and grabs his stethoscope, putting it on Nick's stomach. A few seconds later he stands up and turns to Nick.

"Congrats, you're pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

Nick looked at the doctor in complete and utter shock "What!? This ain't fucking funny, Carlos!" he yelled. "This is no joke, calm down...I'm shocked my self but...you must be." He said "I heard a heartbeat. You show symptoms of pregnancy, as well." Carlos opened a journal and started scribbling notes down.

Nick looked at his slightly rounder stomach...this could NOT be happening! He was a guy for fuck's sake! He felt his hands tremble.

"I know this is...highly unusual. But I'd like to keep track of you and...the baby." Carlos said, as if not sure if it was a baby or a monster. Nick shook his head and walked out of the room. He passed by Luke, who grabbed is arm "Hey man" He said worried "What's wrong? Heard you were talkin' to Carlos 'bout somethin'."

Nick moved the others hand forcefully "It's nothing, okay?" he walked up the stairs, feeling Luke's sad eyes follow him.

He collapsed on the bed. He still didn't believe it. There was another kick. Nick didn't jump as much as last time, but it instead frightened him. If he was pregnant, how would he have the baby? They'd have to cut his stomach open!

What if the baby need medical attention? What if it was disabled? Carlos may be a doctor, but he might not be able to help him. What if Nick got bit? He'd be killing not only himself, but a baby. What if the baby died inside him? Wouldn't it come back and rip him from the inside out?! Winter was coming soon...how would they clothe the baby? What if the baby cries and brings walkers to them? What if the baby gets sick? Nick rubbed his head in frustration.

Rebecca knocked on the open door "Hey Nick, I just talked to Carlos." Nick cringed, knowing what was coming next "He wanted me to help you get trough this...pregnancy. It must be hard since your a..guy...right?" Rebecca questioned, sitting next to him. Nick rolled his eyes, nodding "So...how did you get pregnant...or well WHO got you pregnant." She said. Nick froze, realizing that he never even thought about it...

Luke was the dad...he couldn't tell him! He'd kill him or think he was lying. He looked at the ground. Rebecca had already known. She just needed Nick to say it. "You don't need to say it. But tomorrow Luke and Alvin are getting some supplies before we start moving. I asked Alvin to get extra vitamins for the baby." She said, putting a hand on his back "Has the baby kicked? Or moved?" Nick nodded.

He didn't feel like talking about this. He wished this was all a bad dream and when he woke up, Luke would be wrapping his arms around him before he realized what he did and removed his hands from him, never saying a word. He wanted his fucked up normality back.

Rebecca eventually left, frowning sadly at Nick. He felt bad for ignoring her, she was just trying to help...but he needed to be alone.

But maybe that was a bad idea. Because as he closed his eyes, flashes of gruesome possibilities of what could happen flooded his mind. He saw a dead child, walkers ripping his throat out. He sat up and shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts...

)))))

After a while, Luke stopped in "Hey, we're not on watch tonight." He starts to walk over, immediately kissing and nipping at his neck. Nick wanted to pull away, to get him to leave him alone. But he was already being pinned to the bed and his throat was dry.

He tried to find his voice "Stop." He said, Luke pulled away, looking confused "I just...want to sleep tonight. We need rest anyways. You have to go on a scavenging hunt tomorrow." He tried. Luke shook his head "I'll make it quick." He promised. Nick sighed, letting the older remove their shirts. He wasn't sure if he wanted this or not. Remembering how good the normality felt during this chaos, he let Luke move on top of him.

))))))

Nick didn't feel any better after. In fact, he still felt dirty and as if he had taken advantage of Luke. Even if he had gotten Nick pregnant. He moved slightly closer to Luke, who had passed out. His stomach again his back. It felt so comforting, for an odd reason. His eyes fluttered closed.

Then the baby kick. Luke awoke and turned to Nick with wide shocked eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Both Nick and Luke moved off the bed and stood on opposite sides of the room, their eyes never leaving each other. Nick could feel his heart beat fast. He felt like he needed to vomit. He could see Luke trying to process what had just happened. What had kicked him. Nick prayed silently in his head that Luke would forget it and go back to sleep, but that was futile.

"W-what the hell was that?" Luke's dry throat finally spoke. His eyes moved down to focus on Nick's stomach...was it always that round? He had a sick,, twisted feeling and hoped to God he was just wrong.."Something moved and...Jesus Nick! Say something!"

Nick looked to the ground "I talked to Carlos...he said...he heard a heartbeat..." He knew he made no sense, but it was all he could muster.

"A...what!?" Luke said confused and slightly frustrated "You're tryin' to tell me there's...a baby in there? How!? You're a guy!" He waved his arms dramatic like.

"No shit." Nick glared, irritated. He knew this was too weird, that it made no sense, but he felt it, this thing was real and alive.

"Well I really just can't believe it, Nick." He said weakly.

Nick felt anger rise in him. He didn't believe it?! Well Nick could feel the damn thing in his gut, squirming around, so it should've been pretty fucking believable! He stormed over to Luke, blinded by rage, cornering the other. He grabbed his arm, forcefully moving it over his stomach.

One...two...three...four...five-A hard kick hit Luke's hand, causing Nick to grunt in pain.

Luke moved his hand back, as if he was burnt by a flame. His eyes were wide, watching and the baby kicked again. "It's...it's really alive..." Luke said in shock. He didn't know what to think at this point. A quick realization hit him hard "It's mine, ain't it?"

Nick nodded as he stared at the wooden floor "What are we gonna do?" he asked the shorter. Luke could only shake his head, gingerly placing his hand back on Nick's stomach. It kicked again. It moved under Luke's hand, enjoying the attention. Luke felt his heart soften a bit. He looked up at Nick and put his arms around him. This was his best friend. It didn't matter what happened, he was sticking with him until the end.

))))

The next morning, Alvin and Luke were already gone to go scavenging by the time Nick woke up. He walked downstairs, seeing Sarah and Clem giggle and look briefly at him.

"What are you staring at?" He questioned "Nothing!" Sarah said quickly, although her expression told another story. "Your stomach's looking bigger Nick.." Clem grinned, and it clicked for Nick. They knew. "Who fucking told you?" He glared "Carlos, right? What ever happened to patient confidentiality?!"

Clem put her hands up "Calm down! Yes, Carlos let it slip. Don't worry, we're happy for you." She smiled. Nick stood still, not knowing how to respond "Luke says we need to leave tomorrow. That it's not safe here for you or Rebecca." Sarah said. Nick nodded, already knowing the plan. He was actually starting to like it here, it was strangely comfortable.

)))

Three hours pass, and Alvin and Luke are still gone. Rebecca is panicking with Carlos trying to calm her down.

"He'll be back soon, just relax Rebecca." "He's still out there and I'm looking for him!" Rebecca storms into the living room, grabbing a shotgun and heading outside. Carlos is close behind "Nick, watch over Sarah and Clem! We'll be right back!" He rushes out to catch up with the pregnant woman.

"But-" Nick had no time to speak. Clem and Sarah had moved upstairs a while ago. Nick decided to stay where he was and wait it out until they got back. What could go wrong-

….A the front door was knocked on once...twice...three times.


	4. Chapter 4

Nick stared at the front door for what felt like hours. He saw the figure outside and knew immediately who it was. Carver.

He couldn't let him see him. And he couldn't let him get to Sarah or Clem, who knew what he'd do to them. He slowly moved off the couch, crouching so Carver couldn't peek through the door and see him. He moved up onto the first step, then the next, trying not to make a sound. It creaked a few times, causing him to cringe. He opened Clem and Sarah's door, Carver's knocks became shoves, trying to open the front door by force.

"Quick, Sarah, Clem- in the closet." He whispered, the two stood up, nodding, unsure of what was going on, but noticed the urgency and hurried to the closet.

The sound of a door being busted off it's hinges made the room temperature drop thirty degrees.

Nick scrambled under the bed, hoping to God Carver didn't see him or the girls.

The three anxiously waited. A few minutes, footsteps stomped upstairs, opening the door.

Carver searched the room, not looking under the bed, which Nick almost sighed in relief for. But then the older started to go for the closet doors.

As he grabbed the handles, a voice came from outside, which could be heard from the open bedroom window. "We gotta go! Tavia said a herd showed up near the store!" A familiar voice shouted. He could see Carver nod and hurry back downstairs. An engine started and a truck started to leave the area.

Clem opened the closet, helping Sarah out as Nick crawled out from under the bed "They know someone's here...we need to leave soon, it can't wait until tomorrow." Nick said "We need the others to get back, go get your things." Sarah nodded, getting her backpack ready, while Clem looked confused "Who was he? What did he want?" Nick sighed "His name is Carver, he ran a camp that we belonged to. But he's dangerous and we had to leave. Now he's back for us."

Clem frowned, but nodded, sitting on the bed, watching Sarah pack her things. Nick went to grab a few of his things, some ammo and food as well. He walked into Carlos' room. He remembered that he had the notebook to record Nick's pregnancy on his desk. But it was gone, and he knew Carlos didn't take it with him. That meant Carver must have found it...Nick turned pale, knowing what would happen if-no when Carver got a hold of him...

)))

November 19, 2014

Time estimated: 3 month since conception.

Patient's name: Nicholas Randall

Gender/Sex: Male

Paternal Parent: Lucas Harrison

Gender of Fetus: Unknown

It's been one day since we have found out of the unexpected pregnancy. While it seems illogical, there is no use disproving it; Nick is carrying a child. I heard a healthy heartbeat and saw it move with my own eyes. Until I obtain the proper equipment, the gender of the fetus will remain unknown. As far as I could tell, there is only one fetus growing, but Nick's stomach seems to round to be carrying one. Maybe it's just a coincidence. I'll have to study and check up on him more.

Dr. Carlos Hernandez

Carver grinned as he read through the journal. Wasn't this a delightful surprise?


	5. Chapter 5

Nick trailed behind the others as they walked to their new destination. Luke suggested instead of heading North like they planned, it'd be best to head west for Rebecca and Nick's sake.

Carlos and Rebecca had found Alvin and Luke, they had been fine, just got caught up in some walkers passing by. Nick had told them about Carver showing up, pulling Carlos aside to explain that his journal had been stolen. Carlos seemed worried, he even announced Nick's pregnancy to the rest of the group, even though at this point Alvin was the only one who didn't know.

It had been five days since then. And Nick had felt worse with every passing day. He knew he couldn't do this. He could raise a kid with the shit going on right now! Rebecca had talked to him about trying to relax when they took rest breaks, but Nick ignored her. He didn't want to listen to anyone anymore. He felt tired, he ate less even though the night before Luke offered him his own rations, which he refused.

He often wondered if his mom and Uncle Pete were watching him now. Watching him just trudge by in this hell, wondering when a walker will sneak up behind him and rip his throat out. He shook his head...he needed help. He needed something to keep him alive. The thought of having a child didn't help.

He didn't want to die and take the kid with him. But on the other hand, wouldn't it be murder by putting this kid out here? Rebecca's child might not even survive the winter...none of them might.

They stop for a rest by some rocks. Luke hands Clementine his binoculars to check the bridge near them. Rebecca sat next to him on a large rock "How you feeling?" She asked "Like shit." He replied. Rebecca frowned, putting an arm around him "I know it's tough, but you'll make it through."

You wouldn't know it when you first met her, but Rebecca was a motherly woman after you got to know her. She even apologized to Clem a few days ago. He didn't know what that was about though.

"I see a large building!" Clem called "Must be the ski lodge." Luke said while checking the map. "There's a small house near the bridge." "How big is it?" Carlos asked "It's pretty small." the child applied. "There's the bridge...It looks clear...I think."

"Alright, me and Clem will check out the bridge and call the rest of y'all over." Luke said "I'll go with you." Nick said standing up. "You stay with the group." "I can cover you." Nick tried, but Luke walked away.

He wasn't useless! He could've gone with him and Clem. They were pretty sure the bridge was clear, so did it matter if he went with him? Being here was making him anxious. Sitting and doing absolutely nothing. After a few minutes he got up and went after them, with the protest of the others.

))))

From what he could see, a man with a gun was holding up Luke and Clem. He ran closer, his gun raised, the man had his gun matched. Luke was yelling something at him but it felt like cotton as he pulled the trigger. He couldn't look up to see if he hit the man or not, but after a few second he only saw the two.

He never thought he'd seen Luke so upset before. Or...at least in the past few weeks. "Dammit Nick, I told ya not to shoot!" "He had a gun pointed at you, how was I supposed to know?!" He argued. Clem looked at the ground "He was going to help us." It didn't fucking look like it from his perspective!

The others came onto the bridge, Luke calling them over saying how it was safe. Nick glared as they sat near the small house Clem mentioned. Luke and Carlos where surely talking about how he was reckless and a 'Danger to the group" right now.

Clem walked over "Are you okay? You shouldn't stress the baby out." Nick only looked at the ground. Clem sighed "You're only hurting her."

That made Nick look up "Her?" the younger nodded "Yeah, the baby." "Why do you say it's a girl?" "I just have a feeling." She smiled.

Nick rolled his eyes as she went into the house...A baby girl? What would he name it if it was a girl?

Nick frowned..."Kerri? Jessica? No.." He mumbled "Maggie?" He paused...Maggie sounded nice...Maggie Mae Randall.


	6. Chapter 6

Day turns to night too quickly as they reach the ski lodge. At first it seemed completely empty, but Alvin and Carlos insist on checking the rest of the outside. Nick keeps his rifle close as he looks around. Luke and Clem are climbing higher to see into the trees in case someone is following.

Nick watches Sarah and Rebecca, who are talking to each other about something. He knew how Sarah could get. In a desperate situation, she'll panic quickly and run. Rebecca and him have been told what to do in case that happened.

He soon hears arguing and three people emerge from the side of the lodge. The group bunches up, with Nick aiming a gun at the three. An older man was mimicking him, glaring at him. Luke was by Nick's side in seconds "What the fuck is goin' on?!"

"Who are you?! Are you trying to rob us?!" An Indian woman asks, Rebecca glares "Excuse me honey, but do I look like a fucking thief?"

Nick refuses to put his gun down, but he sees Clem move in front of him and Luke. Her eyes are wide as she looks at the bearded old man.

"Kenny?" "Clementine?" The man, Kenny, says astonished. Her hurried to hug him tight "I thought you were dead..." Nick and the others only look confused. How did she know this guy?

"I guess you're all welcome to stay, then." A bald man smiled "Are you sure?" Carlos asked, they nodded, ushering the group in.

))))

Nick was sitting by himself near the dining room. Apparently, the old bearded man was Kenny. The Indian woman was Sarita and the balding man was Walter. Clem must have known Kenny from before or early when this mess started.

He was staring at the ground but knew someone was sitting next to him. He felt a firm hand set on his shoulder "How're ya feelin'?" Luke asked "Can I answer that later?" He responded tiredly. He probably had red circles under his eyes. He felt so weak and tired...just so fucking tired...

"Nick...what are ya gonna do?" He heard him sigh "We need to find more supplies for the kid, and Rebecca's...man, how did it end up like this?" Nick glared at the ground "You fucking know how. You can dance around it all you want, but we both know."

Luke just stared at him "I just want you and the baby to be safe." Nick rolled his eyes "Since when have you ever gave a fuck about me?" He felt his eyes sadden "Nick I-"

"Dinner's ready to serve!" Walter called. Everyone sat down on opposite tables, their group on one side, and Sarita, Kenny and Walter on the other. Everyone felt the awkwardness surround the room. Clem walked over to Luke and Nick's table.

"Is Maggie okay?" Clem asked.

"What? Where did ya get that name?" Luke raised an eyebrow at the youngest.

"I heard Nick mumble it when he talks to her." Clem smiled, causing Nick to glare and Luke to grin.

"Maggie...I like that name."

Nick glared at Luke this time "Good, cause I'm not changing it."

)))

"So it's Luke...and Nick. Luke and Nick. You two sure do look like a match."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nick glared at Kenny from across the table.

"I'm just sayin' y'all look like good friends is all." He smirked.

)))

Nick sees Luke talking to Clem in hushed voices. When Nick walked over, they looked worried, but Luke tried to brush it off as 'nothing', but Nick knew it was complete bullshit.

Clem looked guilty as he walked over to her "What's going on?" He asked. She only handed him a photo.

It was the man on the bridge...and Walter.


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh fuck...Jesus, Goddammit..." Nick said as he looked at the photo. He killed him. He killed the man on the bridge, this Matthew guy Walter was talking about earlier...he killed him.

He felt the urge to vomit while Luke glared at him "Jesus Nick, shut up!" He whispered harshly "I...can't deal with this, I need to tell Walter." Nick said, he had to tell him before Walter found out some other way. This was living hell right now.

"No! Nick that is the worse fucking idea right now." Luke said "Look, lets just talk about this, okay? Clem, go do the thing I was talkin' about earlier." Clem nodded and walked toward the front as Luke grabbed him and moved him away.

"I am not lettin' ya get hurt over one fuckin' stupid mistake. He could kill ya!" Luke said as he cornered Nick "Ya need to think about the baby, not just yerself. I can't lose ya both." He put both hands on Nick's shoulders. Nick was crossed between anger because Luke was telling him what to do, and shock for the concern the other was showing "Please, just don't say anythin' to him." he pleaded.

Nick shoved past him. He couldn't let this go. Walter had to know. What if this was him and Luke? He'd want to know if Luke got fucking shot!

But...it wasn't the same, was it? He wasn't in a relationship with Luke. Luke didn't love him or want him. He only cared about the baby because he's a nice guy. It wasn't the same.

By the time he got to the front door, Walter was playing with a knife as Clem stood away from him. Nick moved beside her and whispered "The hell is going on?"

"You have to tell him." Clem whispered back.

"Tell him what?"

"What happened on the bridge."

Walter turned around and looked at Nick "Just tell me what you did, son...just tell me." The man said tearfully.

Well, this was Nick's chance "F-from a distance- it could've been anyone. All I saw was a man pointing a gun at my friends..and I had to do something and-...god, I'm so sorry Walter, I'm so sorry." Nick felt regret and guilt wash over him again.

Walter turned pale, the knife was tossed and the loud sound of a turbine being stuck was heard. Everyone ran out to the front where they were. Kenny and the others looked over at the wind turbine "Shit, we need to fix the transformer." Luke nodded "I'll go with ya." Carlos handed the rest of them guns. Nick, Carlos, Sarita and Clem ran to the turbine engine "Does anyone know how to fix it?" Carlos looked around. Clem nodded, moving to work on the engine. Te rest of them shot at the lurkers coming from the tree line.

Nick moved closer to the undead, trying to get more head shots that way. He felt one sneak next to him, knocking him to the ground, rifle landing next to him.

He had each of the walkers hands in his, trying to move it away from him. It snapped at his, pieces of flesh hug out of it's mouth. He heard a gunshot and looked over to see Sarita with a smoking gun in her hand...she saved him? He nodded in thanks and grabbed his rifle, moving back to the cabin.

Nick runs as fast as hiss legs ca carry back to the cabin. He trips and as he gets up he's attacked again. This walker is stronger and Nick can't reach for his rifle. He sees Clem behind the walker, scared.

He hears a gun fire and hit the walker in the skull, he looks and sees that it was Walter this time. This was more shocking then Sarita. He grabs his rifle and he feels a hand drag him into the building.

He sees Rebecca pull him up the stairs, Alvin and Clem beside him "We just need to stay ere and be safe." Rebecca whispered.

"Why?" Nick asked confused.

"Carver and some of his crew is here, he found us." He sees the panic in her eyes.

There's gunshots heard outside and he hopes to God that Luke is somewhere safe. The door s flung open as Carver and his crew walk in with their group, except for Kenny and Luke, which he sighed in relief.

They lined them up in a row "We know yer in here!" Carver called "Just come out and no one will get hurt." After a few seconds he rolls his eyes and grabs Carlos, dragging him over and pulling his fingers back until they broke with a snap. Sarah screamed for him to stop but it was to no avail.

"We need to find Luke and Kenny." Rebecca said "Clem, you can sneak past them, please just go and see if you can find them." Nick shook his head "We need to help Carlos, he'll stop if we just go out there." Alvin nodded "He's right, we gotta go out there." Rebecca looked at her husband tearfully "He'll kill you." Clem looked at her "We need him for you and Nick when you have the babies."

Rebecca let out a shaky breath and stood up "We're over here."

)))

They set them out in the line with their hands behind their back. Rebecca isn't tied up, though. Carver cups her face "Are you okay?"

"Fuck you, Bill." She says bitterly.

"So where's Luke, hm?" Carver paces in front of them "He finally cut loose, right?" He looked at Nick "Left his unborn child behind?" He was about to say something else before a bullet flew and hit one of the men. Troy, Bonnie and Carver hid.

Nick couldn't focus until he saw Carver drag Walter to the front, and shoot him in the head "That was for one of ours! And until you show yourself, I'll put bullets into everyone!" He moved to grab Alvin, Rebecca screamed, trying to get Carver to leave him be. Nick knew this wasn't Luke, he wouldn't keep shooting after someone died. This had to be Kenny.

Clem ran after Carver to protect Alvin, earning the older man to get knocked out with the back of the gun. Now the gun was at Clementine's head. That's when the shooting stopped, and Kenny walked in. He was thrown to the ground, hands tied.

Carver chuckled "I told ya not to follow Luke...and look at where he's left you." He moved over to Rebecca, calling Bonnie and Troy over "Get them in the truck. We got a long ride." He looked at the pregnant woman "We're going home now...as a family."


	8. Chapter 8

Nick stared absentmindedly at the metal walls of the truck he had been thrown into. He heard the others talk, mainly Kenny on trying to find a way out, but he didn't pay attention. For some reason, he was zoned out. Maybe that helped him deal with what was about to happen to him.

He thought about what Carver said...'Left his unborn child behind.'...that wasn't true. Luke was looking for him and the others. He wouldn't leave them to die. Especially after he tried to protect Nick and the baby by telling him not to tell Walter about Matthew. He fucking cared and he wouldn't leave them behind!

Kenny glared "Luke ain't gonna fuckin' help us. He probably left the second he saw Carver and his gang."

Nick turned his stare to Kenny "Shut up. He wouldn't leave us."

"Ya better watch yerself, boy."

"Mister, I ain't a 'boy'." He glared, hating the name even when Pete called him that.

"Well that'd explain the whole 'Left his unborn child' bullshit Carver said. The fuck did that mean? Yer a fuckin' guy." Kenny said roughly.

Nick didn't answer. He felt Carlos look at him, worried. "Well?" Kenny asked again, still in an angry tone. Nick nodded at Carlos to explain.

"Well...he is pregnant with an unborn child, strangely. Don't ask how, it just happened. And we've been trying to watch over him so the child has a successful birth. But with Carver finding out, who knows what will happen." Carlos sighed.

"Wait, so he's actually fuckin' pregnant?!" Kenny yelled "What the fuck kind of freak show is this!?" Sarita shushed him "Calm down. There is no reason to shout. Although..this is very odd and strange." She said disapprovingly.

"You're fucking telling me." Nick muttered.

)))

Kenny had tried to open the back door and fight the guards off, but as soon as the truck came to a halt, he hit his head on the door.

Tavia called them out of the truck, she walked by Nick's side "I heard what happen. Messed up shit." She said. Nick rolled his eyes, ignoring her.

Carver made his little fucking speech, and threw them in the outside wall where they'd stay until they earned his trust back. Rebecca had her own bed. Nick, however, had to sleep on the wooden bunk. It's not like he thought he'd get treated better. He didn't waste time. He laid on the wooden bunk, knowing their first day back would be hell all over again.

)))

He dreamed for the first time in a while. But he couldn't grasp what it was about or even parts of it. He just heard screaming...a strangled, pained, bloody scream.

He felt someone, probably Troy, shove him off the bunk and onto the ground. Luckily he fell on his back. He glared up at him before standing up and shoving past him to get to the gate. He knew the routine, Carver was gonna have a word with them before sending them out.

Alvin wasn't here with them. Nick assumed Carver had a little 'chat' with him. That only made his blood burn more. Carver cam out and began to instruct them on what they had to do. However Sarah kept talking to Clem every few seconds. Each time made Nick cringe. He knew what would happen to her.

..He made Carlos hit her...she fell to the ground with a thud. Tavia called Clem over for her job. Before Nick left he helped the teen up and helped brush off some dirt. She was crying hard. "It's okay, just get threw the next few hours, okay?" He said gently. She nodded before walking off. Nick went his separate way.

)))

He got called to work on the engine that kept this Howe's hardware store lite up. It was an important job that Carver knew Nick could do. He majored in engineering back in college. While he was working on one of the broken down cars, Wyatt walked over to him "Hey man, Bill needed to talk to you back at his office."

Of course this wasn't good news...but he got up and headed toward the office. One his way he saw Rebecca crying while she walked past him. He tried to ask what was wrong but she ignored him. This didn't calm Nick as he opened the door to the office.

)))

"Ah, there you are." Carver said "Y'know it's good to have my top engineer back. These idiots here don't know what the fuck they're doin' half the time." He stood up from his desk. From the corner of Nick's eye he saw a bloody and beaten up Alvin. He felt sick to his stomach. Carver got his attention as he slapped the journal Carlos had one the desk.

"It'd be a shame if I had to do to Luke what I did to Alvin over there, wouldn't it?" He smiled sickly "Now, I'm a generous man. And I completely understand if you want to keep your child. And I'll gladly let you." He said "But on one condition. You need to tell me where you're little boyfriend is." He glared.

"I don't know where he is." Nick glared "He left when you showed up." He probably followed him..but it was truth, he didn't know!

But that happened to be the wrong answer, because he received a hard hit to the face. Nick fell to to the floor, holding his jaw in agony.

"I'll give you one last chance." Carver said walking to him slowly "Where. Is. Luke?"

" I told you. I don't. Fucking. Know." He gritted his teeth. Carver kicked his face again and again, leaving Nick on the ground, nearly passing out. He felt his stomach hurt so fucking bad as he was kick four times in the stomach. He felt his face wet with tears as he slipped into unconsciousness.


	9. Chapter 9

Even in his unconscious state, Nick felt his body being dragged against the ground. He could only see a glimpse of a limping shadow pulling him. The pain in his stomach hadn't decrease, making him groan in anguish. He could remember what Carver had done. Calling him into the office...asking him where Luke was...seeing Alvin's bloody body tied to a chair...and being kicked and punched in the gut...

That's when Nick panicked. The baby...Maggie...oh god...he couldn't even think straight. The thought of her being kicked and hit inside his stomach sickened him. If he hurt her...he'd fucking kill Carver himself.

Nick had fallen unconscious once again. He could still hear the uneven breath of the man pulling him.

))))

When he woke up, he was in the comic book store near the back of Howe's store. It was usually closed off, they had no use for it. The pain never seemed to stop, in fact it seemed more unbearable as time passed. How long had he been out?

He shut his eyes, cringes and the burning pain sensation all over him. He heard footsteps near him, and a calloused had gently rubbed his cheek. It soothed the pain a bit, but not by much. He opened his eyes to see a very pale and sick looking Luke. He looked worried as he checked over Nick, looking for wounds or injuries. Nick knew everything was internal.

He tried to sit up, but the other put his hand on his chest, setting him back down "Yer gonna strain yerself...what happened?" Luke said. Nick had missed his voice, that was the first thought in his head. The second was remembering that Maggie could be dead. Luke could see the pained expression on his face "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Carver...he...he wanted to know where you were..." Nick choked out "But...I didn't tell him...I couldn't and...he punched me in the jaw...then...then...he..." Tears were wetting his face. He never cried a lot. But the thought made his throat close up "I think...I think he...killed her..." His eyes moved to look at his stomach, making his point.

Luke seemed shocked and terrified. He had tried so hard to sneak Nick out of Carver's office. He had dragged him back to his hiding spot so he could help him the best he could. He didn't know what to think when he saw him motionless on the floor. Now...now he was saying their baby was dead? Because of Carver? His eyes turned to anger "I'll kill that fucker."

Nick shook his head "No...there's no point. He'll kill you before you can get a hit in, Luke." he sighed. He put his hands on his stomach, praying to feel Maggie kick one time...just to know if she made it.

He felt nothing.

)))

Nick left the store, liming and in pain still. He couldn't even look at Luke right now, even when the other had grabbed his hand, asking him to stay. E went back inside the main building, going into the small office Carlos did his work in.

"I...I need you to help me." Nick said weakly. Carlos immediately hurried over to him "What happened!?"

))))

November 26, 2014

Time estimated: 3 month since conception.

Patient's name: Nicholas Randall

Gender/Sex: Male

Paternal Parent: Lucas Harrison

Gender of Fetus: Unknown

He wants me to terminate the pregnancy. He says that the fetus is probably dead anyway. Carver has instructed me to to give Nick any medical help. No check ups or anything. I cannot see if the fetus has survived or not. He begged me to give him pills or something to get rid of it. But I couldn't. Carver would know. Nick said that if the fetus was dead, then it would reanimate and kill him. He figured the pills would kill it's brain. But...I'm sorry but I couldn't.

Dr. Carlos Hernandez


	10. Chapter 10

Nick sat in his bed. He had been turned away by Carlos, and now he had no idea what to do. He was alone, the others were still working. The baby never moved, and the panic that once filled his chest was now pain and regret. He had fucked up so much and now it was coming to bite him in the ass.

He laid down, closing his eyes. Maybe he wouldn't wake up this time? That thought scared him. But what could keep him here if the baby was dead? Luke couldn't look him in the eyes, he couldn't even look at himself. Nick was disgusted with himself that he let their child die. He would never forgive himself.

)))

He didn't wake up later in the night, but slept through until morning, when Troy kicked him awake. Nick then realized that he really didn't ever want to wake up. He was assigned to work on the trucks in the back. He didn't say "But it could hurt the baby." or even "I can't." Even with his rounded stomach, he still figured that they had somehow died.

He spent the day fixing the trucks. The breathed the fuel and oil in his lungs. It didn't matter anymore. It didn't matter that it was poisonous. When e went back to the resting area outside, the others were there, so was Carver and Troy. And right in the middle was Luke, beaten and bruised.

"Ah, there he is." Carver said as Nick walked over "We were all just about to have a chat." Nick stood next to Rebecca. He saw Luke look over at him with guilty eyes.

"Caught lover-boy here trying to steal food. Finally found em though." Carver said with a sick smile.

"Now, SOMEONE here has decided to be a no-good traitor and steal a walkie talkie from us. So, whoever did this, return it, or else." He said darkly.

He counted down from 1-3. Kenny surprisingly walked over, handing Carver the walkie talkie. Nick didn't hear much, but saw Carver punch the other, knocking him down. He repeatedly beaten Kenny in the face with the walkie talkie.

"Troy, fucking do something!" Nick yelled. But he just stood there and watched.

Sarita was being held back by Carlos and Clem, begging for Carver to stop. Nick cringed as he heard the sound of bone cracking over and over. But at the very moment he felt something.

...Maggie was kicking.


	11. Chapter 11

Nick stared at the fire before him. The others around him were figuring out a plan. He caught brief mentions of 'Make a distraction' and 'Cover ourselves in walker blood.' but it didn't really process in his mind. One thought went around and around him his head

Maggie's still alive.

He had told that to Luke, who had wrapped his arms around him, muttering 'Oh thank God.' over and over. Nick felt like the dread him his chest had left. At first he thought that he imagined that she'd kicked. But after the third time he realized she'd survived the attack from Carver.

Now they just needed to find a way out. It seemed impossible, but Luke looked confident in finding a way. He almost acted like didn't just have the shit kicked out of him by Carver. Maybe it was because Maggie was alive? Nick's eyes wondered to Luke, who was chatting with Bonnie and Mike.

He felt a pang or annoyance when he felt jealousy for seeing Luke talk to the ginger woman. He knew they were only talking about escaping. But they had been together before. Way before Luke slept with Nick. And Luke wasn't his. They weren't exactly together, they were just going to have a child together. But didn't that mean anything?

He shook it off. He saw Kenny wake up and walk around. His eye was patched up. He was a brave bastard for standing up to Carver and living after what happened.

)))

"We're leavin' tonight." Bonnie announced a few minutes later "We have Clem use the PA system to cause a distraction and we head out to the herd. We cover ourselves in guts and move through the herd carefully. And we'll be home free." She made it sound so simple. But no one complain except for Sarita, saying Kenny couldn't leave yet, but the half-blinded man calmed her, saying he was fine as long as they got out together.

)))

They had sent Clementine out and the rest of them hurried along to escape out the front. Nick couldn't believe how close they were. They could leave and find a safer place!

Then Carver showed up with a gun.

"So this is how it's gonna be? After all I did fer ya'll." He says "You wanna go and get yerselves killed out there, be my guest! But I'll put a bullet in you and that baby before ya leave, Rebecca."

Out of nowhere, Clem falls on top of Carver, sending him stumbling. Kenny punches him and Luke grabs his gun, aiming at him.

"Ya ain't gonna shoot, Luke. Ya ain't got the guts." Carver glared.

"You tried to kill my unborn daughter, I have more than enough reason to kill you." Luke says surprisingly coldly.

He pulls the trigger, hitting Carver in the skull.


	12. Chapter 12

Everyone stood in shock and silence. It seemed like the sound of the bullet echoed throughout the room.

Rebecca spoke up "Where's Alvin?"

Footsteps moved behind them, and a beaten and bloody Alvin wrapped his arms around his wife. Rebecca smiled with tears down her face as she hugged her husband "Oh God, I'm so glad you're okay." She cried.

After the happy moment, the group walked outside. The herd had been closer than they thought.

"We'll never make it." Nick said his thought aloud. He felt Luke grab his hand comfortingly. In Luke's other hand was a hatchet, which he handed to Clem "You'll need it." He muttered. He took his own machete and stabbed a nearby walker in the skull. As did Clem, Mike and Jane.

Nick had had morning sickness before, he'd been sick to the point of puking before, but this was different. The smell of rotten blood and flesh made him want to curl up and die. But he sucked it up and grabbed a hunk of guts from the lurker and smeared it on his shirt and pants, then, with some help from Luke, on his back and legs. He was going to pass out when he rubbed the blood onto his face. He looked around and found that everyone, even a shaking Sarah, had drenched themselves in gore.

They made their way through the herd.

)))

Nick had been shot in the shoulder. The burning pain had almost made him fall.

He had somehow lost Luke before that. And now he was alone.

He hoped to God the walkers didn't smell his blood. He stumbled past them, feeling the urge to cry. He wasn't going to make it. He was probably going to die here. He pushed himself foreword, not trying to look for others, just trying to get himself and his unborn child out. He made it far enough to the point where no walkers were seen or heard. He found a tree and leaned on it, eventually laying down and passing out.

His vision was blurred and is hearing was fuzzy, but there were defiantly people moving in front of him. They weren't walkers, they were talking. He couldn't make out the words, but they sounded angry. He tried to make words himself but his throat was too dry. He felt strong arms lift him up.

He felt himself being carried away as he passed out once more.


	13. Chapter 13

Luke stared at the walls of the trailer. He heard Sarah whimper in the other room. He didn't know what to do with that kid, she wouldn't even look up at him when he first got here. But she's okay, that's a good thing. Bad thing is her dad and others in their group are probably dead.

And Nick was out there, Luke thought, If he even made it out of there herd. He was probably the most shittest friend alive. He lost Nick while fighting the herd. He did here a gunshot where Nick was last seen, that thought made his stomach churn.

It's all his fucking fault. Nick and their unborn child are probably hurt or dead and it's all his fucking fault! He slammed his fist to the wall, making Sarah sob louder in the other room.

He needed to find him, he needed to get Sarah out of here and to the site and then he would look for Nick.

The groan of the walkers made his blood run cold. They needed to get out of here now. He went to the room Sarah isolated herself in and knelt to her level "Sarah, we need to go right now, okay?" The girl didn't respond. Luke sighed and looked around. He saw a roof window they could climb out of. He set up a few boxes to boost them up and walked back to the child.

"Sarah, you can either get up yerself, or I'm draggin' ya outta here." He said sternly. He watched as she stood up, still sobbing and looking at the ground. E helped her to the boxes and helped her up before climbing himself.

Now to get to the site.

)))

It wasn't hard to find the civil war site, there were signs everywhere. He kept his watch on Sarah, who trudged along next to him.

"Look, about yer dad-"

"Stop."

He looked shocked that she interrupted, but did as she said and kept to himself. He hoped the girl would get better from this soon. She seemed to be in pieces.

)))

They found the site, along with Bonnie, Mike, Clem, Jane, Rebecca and Kenny. Luke had hoped that Nick was with them, but that vanished when Rebecca asked if he was with them.

"You just left him!?" The pregnant woman yelled.

"No! I just...lost him."

"How do you lose a man pregnant with your child!?"

The guilt hit him even harder than before.

"I'm gonna find him." Luke said before walking back into the woods.


	14. Chapter 14

Nick's vision is hazy as he comes back to consciousness. He sees he's inside some kind of room. The walls are wooden as is the floor. The green door is shut tight. He sees someone in their late thirties in the room with him, shaggy brown hair and eyes covered by thin glasses. The man's beard is tangled and looks disgusting. The person looks over him and Nick realizes he's on his back.

He tried to sit up, but feel pain shoot in his back. He looks at his stomach and sees that it's grown twice the size it was before he woke up.

When he gasps in shock, the man laughs "Man, bet you weren't expecting that!"

Nick is shaking bad. What the fuck was going on? How long was he out? Who was this guy? Nick sits up again with some strength. He glares at the man, still laughing "The hell are you!? Why did you bring me here?!"

The man's laugh faltered "What? I didn't bring you here. I just got here myself, but that blond dude said you've been here for like...six months. Just...passed out like that."

"How...why didn't they just kill me?"

"Go ask them, they're outside." He helps Nick to his feet "I'm Lloyd, by the way."

"Nick." He says roughly. He just wants to leave and find his group. Lloyd opens the door and walks out with him.

It's no longer freezing outside. It's warm and sunny and the trees are bright green. He wonders how he survived the winter.

A young boy is helping a slightly older woman start a fire. They both have blonde hair and dull blue eyes. They look tired but smile at each other as they chat. It takes a moment for Nick to realize they aren't speaking English.

"Those two are Arvo and his sister Natasha." Lloyd says "Only the guy speaks English. I think they had others with them, but I think they were killed by other people."

When they walk closer to them, Arvo looks up and slightly smiles "Ah, you are awake. Good." His sister doesn't smile "We think you not last winter. But you always breathing. So we help you."

"Why?" Nick frowns. He doesn't really care why, he just wants to find where he is and how to find Luke.

"We...we no want to see others die." Arvo frowns sadly "And, we see you have baby." He points at Nick's stomach "We did not know at time, but when it start kicking, we find out and try hard to save you."

"...Thanks." Nick says honestly. These people tried to save him and Maggie...he at least owes them a thank you "Where are we anyway?"

"Near Atlanta." Nick's eyes widen. From what he remembered, it was dangerous to be near Georgia.

"Do not worry, there is safe place. They rebuild town, they fix the city."

"The military?"

"No, people."

Nick frowns. People were already rebuilding? Doesn't matter. He needed to find the others.

But, how could he? Six months is a long time. Luke probably thought he was dead and moved on. He'd never find them.

Maybe he should follow these guys?

Natasha starts the fire and it quickly grows, and Nick can't help but think that this is a new start.


	15. Chapter 15

Over the week, Nick spends time trying to figure out the rest of his new 'group'.

First, there's Arvo. Even though he's the one who talks for himself and his sister, he won't speak much. When he sees Nick walk by, he gives a small smile and nod. He and Natasha gather food around the forest they're in. Whenever Nick tries to volunteer to help catch food, the kid just waves him off. Someone about the kid kinda pisses Nick off. He thinks just because he was carrying a kid, he couldn't do shit.

Then there's Natasha. Who, also doesn't speak much. When she does, it's to her brother. She'll glare at Nick and Lloyd when they walk around. Lloyd says she glares at him because he tried to flirt with her and now she wants to rip his junk off. Nick doesn't know why she seems so pissed at him, though. He'll glare right back at the woman, not intimidated.

And finally there's Lloyd. Nick can already tell that Lloyd's annoying as hell just from the moment he met him. The man's older then the rest of the group, but seems to always do stupid shit. And for some reason, he's always smoking a blunt. He says he grew a plant near their site, but makes Nick promise not to tell the others. Nick ignores most of what Lloyd says, but finds it somehow nice that there's someone talking to him in English.

The weight of Nick's stomach makes it harder for him to walk now. He guesses he's about eight months. Meaning he'll give birth anytime soon. The thought scares him to death, knowing how little time he has. Arvo assures him that tomorrow they're packing up and traveling to Atlanta- which scares Nick even more.

Atlanta is only a few miles away. Two (almost three) years ago, when everything started to happen, everyone warned not to go to Atlanta, that it belonged to the dead now.

Nick catches himself wondering where Luke is, if he's alive and okay. Nick knows he's probably not, but he doesn't think too hard on it. He wonders if Maggie will ever ask who her other daddy is, and what will Nick answer?

'I don't know. He probably got eaten by lurkers and is one himself.'

Yeah, that's probably it.


	16. Chapter 16

Nick swears he can walk all the way to Atlanta without having to take a break. A few miles can't be that bad.

And of course it takes twenty minutes in before Nick has to rest. But is able to push to thirty minutes from sheer stubbornness. Lloyd sits with him, too, complaining how tired he is. Nick resists the urge to punch him.

Arvo and Natasha are walking in front of them when they start up again. Nick kinda wishes he knew what they were talking about, but instead he tries to keep up. He feels Maggie kick and move around every few minutes and sometimes Nick'll smiles a bit. She's active and happy and alive. And he's grateful for that.

But Nick swears that something feels different...something he can't figure out. He just hopes that things go well when they get to Atlanta.

They're right on the outskirts of the once ruined city. Now a wall is built around it. Guards in heavy armor are aiming their guns on them and Nick is silently praying like his mother taught him to.

A female guard, along with two males, walk down to them, never dropping their weapons.

"Drop any weapons you have." Nick has nothing to drop, but the other three drop their guns by their feet.

The two male guard check them over. Natasha glares at them, Arvo looks ready to burst into tears, Lloyd freaks out and says "Whoa man! That's my dick you're grabbin'!" and Nick sucks in his breath when the one pats around his stomach.

The bump from his stomach is there, of course. But he's lucky enough that the guy might just think he's fat. He doesn't say anything.

The woman nods and motions for the four to follow her. When the gates open, Nick noticed the many people fixing up broken buildings. The streets are filthy but there's no blood or corpses around. He sees a very pregnant woman holding a toddler's hand as they walk through the street. He sees an old woman smiles, apparently selling fruit and vegetables from a basket.

A lot of buildings are fixed up. Children and young adults sit on the steps of apartment, laughing and grinning. Nick can't believe his eyes.

And then he sees it.

He sees a man, not too tall or short, with black hair. But what really makes you notice him is his stomach sticking out.

And Nick wonders how many men were pregnant since this all started up. He wonders if it's the infection that makes your able to have them. He wonders how the man was treating for being pregnant. But Nick feels his heart calm down for the first time n forever.

He's not the only one.


	17. Chapter 17

Later that day, Nick, Arvo, Natasha and Lloyd are given their own apartments. Natasha and Arvo get their own, so does Lloyd. And Nick is left on his own in a two bedroom apartment. It's a nice apartment, but Nick has never felt so alone.

He has no idea where Luke is right now, or even if he's alive. He wonders if Luke will ever see their daughter be born. He wonders if Luke is thinking the same thing right now, if he's alive.

The pregnant woman with the toddler who he say earlier visited him, saying how she'd help him buy some baby stuff tomorrow.

"I can't imagine how hard it would be to be raising a baby one your own." The woman, Elizabeth, had said to him.

"I...yeah..." Was all Nick could say.

"But if you ever need help, we're right across the hall." She said.

Nick hard to swallow the fact tat this was his new home now. His and his daughter's.

He lays in a bed, a real bed-not a mattress of a wooden plank- but a bed like he used to when he was younger. But he still feels around for a body next to him that morning. And it hurts to realize it's not there.

He and Luke were never official. It was just sex...well, for Luke at least. But for Nick...he didn't know. He always had feelings for Luke, and now he had so much time to think about it. But there was no point. Luke was gone.

He doesn't get out of bed until he hears rapid knocking on his door. He opens it, thinking it's Elizabeth, but it's Lloyd, bursting through the door with a leopard print thong on.

"What the fuck!?" Nick yelled, stepping back.

"What bro? I'm just spreading some cheer!" Lloyd said.

"Your 'cheer' is slipping out of your underwear!"

"What? Oh, whoops!" Lloyd said, tucking himself back in "Sorry about that. So why are you sulking about? We're free! No more undead jerks! I mean, everyone you love is probably dead, but we're free!"

Nick just glare, moving to go back to is bed.

"Hey now, grumpy! C'mon man, whats got you down?" Lloyd said. Nick was in a cocoon of covers, but Lloyd sat atop of him "Tell Uncle Lloyd!"

"Fuck off." Nick glared

"Is it cause your boyfriend's dead?"

"Fuck you."

"Aw, I'm sure he's not that dead!" Lloyd said "Maybe he's only a little dead!"

"Go. Away." Nick growled.

"Maybe he'll show up here!"

"Lloyd, I just want to be alone." Nick sighed.

"Oh fine then, man. I'll check up on ya later." Lloyd said, getting up and leaving.

Nick sighs, trying to go back to sleep.

A few seconds later, the door swings open again and Nick sits up, anger flowing through him.

"Lloyd, I said get the fuck outta-" Nick's words get caught in his throat.

Because standing there in the doorway is a dirty, beat up, confused Luke. Before Nick can say anything, Luke is on top of him, his lips pressed to his own.

"You're alright.." He heard Luke mutter. Nick is still frozen and confused, but lets Luke keep kissing him.

He feels Maggie kick happily.

*Leave a Review if you enjoy this series*


	18. Chapter 18

Luke searched for months. And ended up with no way to find Nick. Luke figured that Nick had to be round eight months into is pregnancy, which left Luke in an even more panic. Everyone in the group was questioning his sanity. Most of them had given up on finding Nick alive.

The first night Luke looked for Nick, Rebecca gave birth to her and Alvin's son. While Kenny thought they should name him Alvin Jr., Rebecca said she preferred Alexander.

They found a small shack to rest in until the snow storm calmed down. Luke tried to go and find Nick again, but was forced to stay. And Luke couldn't imagine that Nick was outside in this weather, carrying their daughter.

Over time, Sarah is able to recover from everything, but still only talks to Clem, which isn't a shock to Luke, they've become close friends.

Jane, Bonnie and Mike ran off with most of their food a few days after Alex's birth, and they haven't seen them yet.

Kenny and Sarita keep each other calm for the most part. Kenny really threw a fit after they found out tat Wellington was only for children. Everyone tried to get Clem and Sarah- even Alex to go on. But they refused and Rebecca wasn't going anywhere without her son.

Luke had asked the woman guarding wellington, Edith, if there was a man named Nick there. Of course she said yes, but none of them were his Nick. Only making the man worry where the other had gone.

He swore and prayed, if he ever found Nick, he'd kiss him and tell him how much he loved him. Only since he'd found out about their daughter had Luke realized how much his friend meant to him. And since he'd lost Nick, he hardly slept or ate.

Clem sometimes went with him to look around for Nick, after they moved to another location, she'd help search the area. But it was the same- it was just like Nick up and disappeared.

"He's still out there." Clem says one day, when the snow finally starts to melt "I can tell."

Luke smiles but it doesn't ease his doubts.

Then, out of no where, they see signs. Signs saying that Atlanta was being rebuilt by people. That it was safe. Of course everyone's first thought was that it could be like Wellington. And the trip would take another month to get there.

They voted. Kenny and Sarita both voted to not go, but the rest of them wanted to at least try. Especially when Luke said that Nick might be waiting for them there.

It took a month to get there, like they thought, but what they weren't expecting was to see a huge wall surrounding the city, or guards aiming their guns at them when they came close. They're searched and taken to a hospital like building. Luke can't help but notice the people smiling and laughing around them. They are searched again and are given addresses to apartments.


	19. Chapter 19

Nick lets out a moan as he feels Luke start to kiss down his neck. They haven't said anything about why Luke was suddenly here, or what happened to him in the last six months. Instead all they said was a bunch of slurred "I missed you so damn much." and "I love you"'s. Yet Nick didn't try to protest, Luke was here now with him and that was all that mattered.

Luke moves so Nick is laying with his back against the messy bed, not wanting to make the other uncomfortable. He takes off his own shirt before removing Nick's. He stops to look at the others growing stomach. He hadn't realized that the others already nine months now.

So instead of continuing his fast pace, he moves to kiss Nick gently-something they never did before they found out about their child. Usually they had quick hands, groping and pressing against each other. They never kissed like this. They actually only kissed once, and that was Luke's fault, trying to cover Nick's loud moans from the others back at the cabin.

Nick gingerly moved his hands to Luke's back, pressing their bodies as close as they could. He feels Luke bite his lip on accident, and that's when he realized they were both trembling, scared. This wasn't what they were used to. This wasn't a quick fuck and it terrified the hell out of them. At the same time, they catch each others eyes and see how scared they were. Nick moves one of his hands to cup Luke's face and bring him closer to his own, their lips barely touching but somehow it felt more comforting.

While their lips were still connected, Luke moves to unbutton Nick's wore out jeans and boxers. He feels his chest tighten. They'd seen each other naked before, but this was different. With shaking hands he sits up and does the same with his pants and boxers, he looks up and can see Nick biting his lip as he watches him undress.

They're both hard, forcing themselves not to rub against each other for some sort of friction. This time, Nick is the one to move, so Luke's laying back, and he's in between his legs comfortably. He takes Luke's cock in his hands, gently stroking up and down, encouraged by the others moans of pleasure as he bucked his hip up.

"Fuck, Nick." Luke said, his teeth grinding together. He grabbed the sides of the bed when he felt Nick's warm mouth take over the position of his hand. He bucked up into his mouth a few times, not being stopped by the other "S-stop. I don't wanna cum too soon." He's able to manage after a minute. Nick sits up, a small smile on his face "Good, my jaw's starting to hurt."

Luke smiles back, once again changing their positions so Nick is on his back again. He almost tries to push the head of his cock into Nick's entrance, but realized that they hadn't done this in a while. He must have had a befuddled look on his face because the other quickly pointed to the side drawer "In there." He gasped and Luke quickly reached inside to grab it.

Nick clings to the other when Luke puts the first finger in, trying not to show his discomfort. After Luke moves it in and out a few times, another lubed finger joins, scissoring him open. Nick moves his body to meet the movement of the others fingers. Soon enough, he feels them leave and feels his entrance clench from the feeling of emptiness. But soon Luke pushes all of himself inside at once and Nick whimpers in response.

"F-fuck..please.." Is all Nick can mutters in a small voice. His eyes are shut closed as Luke thrusts over and over, quickly and forceful. His own hand reaches to grab his cock, stroking it fast to the pace of their thrusts. He makes a small noise of pleasure when e feels Luke cum inside of him, causing his own ejaculation.

He feels Luke fall beside him, as tired as Nick was. Normally, this is where Luke would leave awkwardly, but now he feels him pull him close. So close that he can hear Luke's heart beating. He looks up in a daze at the other, still panting slightly. Luke kisses him again before kissing his forehead, muttering "Rest." before falling asleep himself.


	20. Chapter 20

Nick wakes up later to the sound of the front door being pounded on. He's still laying on Luke's chest, both of them still naked and Luke still being asleep. Nick quickly got up and pulled on his clothes. He hops towards the door while he pulls his jeans up "Give me second!" He yells as the person knocking on the door seemed to try to break it off it's hinges.

"It's Lloyd! I saw a strange guy go into your house, man!"

Nick raised an eyebrow "When?"

"A few hours ago."

Nick rolls his eyes and opens the door "Then why are you just now telling me?"

"Well, I saw a stray dog."

"So?"

"So I chased it! But like I said, there was a dude running into your apartment! What happened? Did you beat him up?"

Nick can hear the squeaky sound of the bed springs in his room and watches as still sleep, still naked, Luke walk into the living room "Nick? Ya alright?" Luke's eyes widen when he sees Lloyd at the front door.

"Huh..guess instead of beating him up you beated him off." Lloyd grinned before laughing at his own joke. Nick and Luke both turned red in embarrassment, Luke taking a pillow from the sofa to cover his crotch.

"Anyway, I heard that Elizabeth said that since you didn't show up to help get you baby furniture and all that-she got it herself. So I'm sure she's getting some of the guys to help bring it to the apartment." Lloyd said.

"Shit..I forgot to go with her today." Nick mentally hit himself. The woman had a toddler and a baby on the way, he should've went with her "Thanks, Lloyd."

"No problemo, dude. I gotta get back to my place. Time is money and money is power and power is weed." The stoner said before going to leave "Oh, and Nick's boyfriend?"

"Uh...yeah?" Luke said, still hiding his crotch.

"Nice pubes." Lloyd said before shutting the door on his way out.

Leave a review for more chapter to come!


	21. Chapter 21

Nick and Luke swore the days passed by very quick.

The second bedroom in the house was painted light pink, a white crib placed near one of the windows. A changing table stocked with diapers and corner of the room was filled with stuffed animals for the new baby.

Rebecca had squeezed Nick tight when she saw him again, glad that he didn't get himself and the baby killed. Clem and Sarah were also excited, being the ones to pick out all the toys for Maggie. Sarita had been shocked when she saw Nick's huge stomach, but soon congratulated him and Luke. Kenny would huff and say "With dumbass parents like you two, that kid ain't gonna be right." But they ignore him for the most part.

Sarah finally started to talk to the others again, usually about the baby and all the things her and Clem would do with her when the baby was older. Everyone was relieved she'd gone back to her normal self again. Rebecca and Alvin were now her guardians and she was happy living with them.

This left Clem with no where to go again, and Nick and Luke agreed to take care of her. Strangely, it felt normal with her living with them. Most days she'd sit on the floor drawing, or helping Nick clean up the house or go to the market place with them. Nick heard Clem even accidentally call him and Luke 'Dad' sometimes. But they never said anything about it.

Rebecca, Alvin, Sarah and Alex lived near the apartments in a cozy house and often stopped in to see the others. Sarah and Clem would go to each others houses, usually to Clem would go to Sarah's because she'd get to see Alex crawl around.

Elizabeth lived in nearby, too, with her husband Ryan and their two year old Joe. Elizabeth was also pregnant and was as far long as Nick. Though she didn't seem to slow down. She ran a stall at the market with Ryan, selling fresh fruit that came in from beyond the walls, which is where most food and valuables come from.

Nick didn't dare say how normal things felt. It was as if the infection didn't happen and walkers didn't run the world still. But he knew it wasn't really normal; they all saw what was going on. They all survived out there. They all fought out there. But they pretended. Like it was in the past. And maybe it was better this way.

)))))))))))))))

Of course with life finally being good for Nick, it wasn't gonna last long.

He had his arm wrapped against Luke while they were asleep in bed. He woke up cringing in pain as he held his stomach.

'Not now.' He thought and tried to shake Luke awake, only to get a snore in response.

"Luke, get up." He whispered harshly "Goddammit" He cursed. He felt like his gut was being stabbed, burning and dull with pain.

Finally he heard a "Huh? Nick?" Luke looked drowsy but worried "What's wrong?"

"I think it's happening." He said, feeling scared himself.

"Ya mean...that." Luke's eyes showed his was terrified "Shit, should I get the doctor? Hell is she even up at this time of night?"

Eva Dawn was one of the few doctor around and was the only one in the area. But she lived a block away.

"Go fucking get her!" Nick said, wanting to scream "We don't have time to argue this."

Luke nodded and quickly got up, grabbing his jacket and show before running out the door.


	22. Chapter 22

Luke raced through the halls of the apartment. He didn't care if he was being loud; the neighbors would wake up soon enough. The doctor lived on the third floor, right? The elevator would take too much time, so he bolted up the steps. Arriving at her apartment, he banged on the door, he probably looked like an intruder. To his relief, the door quickly opened and there was the doctor. She seemed annoyed to be woken from her slumber. "Hello?" She yawned and rubbed her eyes, "Luke?" 

“Eva!” Luke probably looked like a mess, but didn’t have it in him to care. It may have only been a few minutes since he’s left, but the pain Nick was in had to be getting worse, he couldn’t let that happen to him. Poor Clem was the only person with him, too.  
“The baby- Nick’s in labor and we have to get back to the apartment now.”  
He can see Eva sigh and rub her temples. "You couldn't call me?" She asked before going inside and getting her stuff. "Here, go to the fridge and get the blood bag. I have towels and blankets in my bag." Luke shakily grabbed the supplies and followed Eva down the halls. "Thank you," he began. "You're the only doctor Nick trusts and he seems to like you and-" "Shut up," she huffed and rolled her eyes. "Your nerves are getting to you, Luke. Just relax... Nick and the baby will be fine."   
Luke takes deep breaths and he can feel his anxiety increase as they come down the stairs and closer to Nick and his shared room. Though, he expected screams of pain, all he heard was silence as they soon in front of the door. 

Clementine opened the door and smiled when she saw the two. "Thank God," she said. "Nick's getting super pissed." "He's not screaming...?" Luke stammered as Clementine pushed him in. "Labor is a gradual process, Luke," Eva started. "He has a few minutes to gain composure before contractions start again." That's when the groan is heard from the bedroom; seems like Nick's break was over. Eva sighed and opened the door to the bedroom. "Your baby has bad timing, Nick." 

“Yeah, no shit.” Nick grunted as he laid on the bed, curled up in a ball. Luke swore he could see tears in his eyes and ran over to him “How bad’s the pain? When was the last contraction? Is-”   
“Luke?”  
“Yeah?”  
“You’re not making this any better.”  
"S-Sorry, Nick..." Luke rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "Well, the doctor is here and you're gonna be fine." Eva sat down on the foot of the bed. "The only way the baby is going to be born is through C-Section, you understand that, right?" "Of course I fucking do," Nick cried, gripping onto Luke's hand like it was a life line. "Your bed will be a mess... We could move you into the bath tub." "No..." Nick began to sob and Luke was close to panicking. "N-No... I wanna stay here..." 

Eva nodded and started laying out her tools. Nick started remembering every time he’d gone to the doctor as a child. He’d always had cried and tried to get away from the ‘torture tools’ they’d tried to use on him. But every time his mother would hug him for a moment and whisper how everything would be okay.  
But now she wasn’t here. He had to take care of himself and his kids.  
“Clem, go outside in the living room, okay?”  
Clem nodded and did what she was told. Eva began to set up the blood bag and the IV; probably the most important tool. "Nick, I'm going to give you pain killers, so the pain won't be so extreme you'll pass out. I want you to stand up for a second though so I can put plastic on the bed; I don't want it to get ruined." Nick slowly stood up and held onto Luke was the woman put plastic on the bed. "Now, when I cut you open I need you to be still. Luke, can you hold him down?" 

Luke gave Nick an apologetic look before moving his hands to Nick’s shoulders. He kissed Nick’s forehead “We’re gonna be alright. Just try to think about the baby.”   
Eva began to focus and began the c-section, The second the knife punctured the skin, Nick’s body tensed up as the knife started making a line through his stomach. Luke moved one hand to Nick’s hip to stop Nick from kicking “You’re doing good, we’re almost halfway done.”   
"You're doing good, Nick..." Eva said as she continued. "I see the baby." Luke was a shaky mess and felt his stomach do somersaults as Eva held pulled the newborn out. There was a silence that seemed to last for minutes, but was probably a few seconds before the baby let out a gurgled cry and began to stir. The cries picked up in length and volume as Eva grabbed a medicine dropper and cleaned it's sinuses. "It's a girl," Eva said over the newborn's wails. 

Nick’s eyes water and blur as the baby begins to cry. He starts to feel calm before another rush of pain hits him and he cries out.   
“Eva, what’s wrong?” Luke says as watches Nick go through pain again. Eva’s eyes widen and sets the baby girl on the bed, wrapped in a towel.  
“There’s another baby.” She says.  
Luke turned white as a sheet. He slumped back and bit his lip. "Another baby?" Eva nodded before a second cry was heard. In her arms was another baby, somewhat smaller than the first; it's cries not as piercing. "Your daughter was hiding her sister." Luke looked down at Nick and chocked back a sob. Two babies all along. "Nick, you hear that? We got two baby girls. God, they're so tiny and cute, Nick." Luke didn't know who was crying more; the babies or him. Never mind, Maggie was. 

Nick tried to even out his breathing. He had twins, and didn’t even realize it. He watched quietly as both of his daughters were wrapped in blankets. Eva started to sew him back up. It hurt less than before.  
Luke held the twins in his arms. The smaller one made little whimpers as her sister cried louder, clearly unhappy at being evicted from her home. Luke smiled at them.  
“Millie.” Luke said.  
“What?” nick said in a daze.  
“I want to name the other baby Millie.” Nick smiled slightly and nodded.  
“Maggie and Millie.”  
Eva packed up her things and pulled the plastic out from under Nick.  
“I’ll sleep on the couch tonight so I can check up on you.”  
“Thank you,” Luke looked up from the infants. “Thank you so much, Eva.”  
His smile turned into a frown as Maggie’s cries grew more intense, her sister falling asleep a few minutes before.  
“Nick,” he began. “I think she wants you… Damn she’s got some lungs.”  
Nick reaches out, careful to mind his stitches as he holds Maggie in his arms. While she still cries, it’s not as bad as before “Hey baby girl. Did you hide your sister from me?” He smiles weakly as Maggie calms down. The newborn already has dark hair covering her head, and Nick has a feeling her eyes will be the same shade as his, and like his mother’s.

 

"God, Nick..." Luke beamed as he saw Nick holding Maggie. "She's so cute... She looks like you and your momma." Maggie's eyes flutter open at that moment, big blue eyes squint and try to focus on the room before looking up at Nick. She puts her tiny fist in her mouth and sucks, letting out a tiny coo.   
Nick feels like he could cry, the past nine months- the last two YEARS have been non-stop hell for everyone. He looks at Maggie, then a Millie, then finally at Luke. Nick realizes that maybe now it’s finally safe.  
“Hey, Clem?” He calls loud enough to get the child “You wanna meet the babies?”

The door opens and the small girl slowly walks in. She's obviously shaken by the screams and blood on Eva. "It's alright, Clem..." Luke smiles and waves her over with his free hand. "Look, Millie," he whispered to the newborn, "it's Clem." "Babies?" She asked, her eyes widen in curiosity. "Meet Maggie and Millie..." Maggie peers over at Clementine and her eyes almost comically widen. She looked adorable when she was happy, and it was relieving to see her grumpy pout gone. 

Clem seemed shocked by the two twins, but seeing the baby in Nick’s arms, she smiles and walked to her “This one’s Maggie, right?” Nick nodded and motioned for her to hold the newborn “She seems to really like ya, Clem.” Luke chuckled as the baby coo’d in the child’s arms.  
“She’s so tiny.” Clem grinned “Kinda like Alex, although he cried a lot more.”

"Alex is a drama king, though Maggie may have one upped him in the crying department." Luke chuckled. Millie grunted and opened her eyes. Luke gave her an Eskimo kiss and the baby let out a smile. "Maggie looks like you, Nick." Clem smiled and watched as Maggie gripped her hand. "She's so cute." She took off her cap and put it on the baby, laughing when the cap covered the upper part of her head. Maggie let out a squeal of disapproval before sucking her fist again. 

“I’m already starting to worry about when they grow up..” Nick sighs a bit before looking over at Millie. “She definitely takes after your side of the family, Luke.”  
Luke grins “I can’t wait to spoil these two.”  
“Oh God, we do NOT need that.


End file.
